


My Brother Doesn't Love You, I Do!

by Eric030



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dean's a single father, Detective Lucifer (Supernatural), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer can be very nice too though, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Jack Harkness, Slow Burn, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric030/pseuds/Eric030
Summary: WARNING: This is my first work, so apologies in advance if it isn't that good.Actual summary: After finding Dean's only son, Jack, Sam, and Dean meet an interesting new alpha who seems to be showing too much interest in Dean. At least according to Sam, he is. He then proceeds to try and figure out what the new alpha wants from Dean only to end up falling for him in the process. It can never work between them though. They're both alphas and that's just unnatural...right?(Wow, that summary is horrible. Again, sorry. And if you decided to read this, enjoy and thanks!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure you already know, I don't own in any way the characters in this story. The rating is placed at explicit which will get there at one point. I apologize for those who wanted smut at the very beginning. I will try to post often and hope to finish it by the end of next week. If I feel like it's not a good place to end by that time, I'll continue it, but I won't be able to post too often since I start classes and I'm starting my second year of college DX. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my story!!!

Sam’s PoV

Tonight isn’t a good night. My brother Dean and I are in Bobby’s old truck. Dean's on the wheel of course. I’m currently staying with him due to termite issues at the apartment complex I used to stay at. To make matters worse, Dean and I were woken up by a loud crashing sound outside his house. It was his 15-year-old son Jack who had decided that now was a good time to practice driving. Dean left the house first while I stayed back to call Bobby and 911. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for me to hear Dean yelling Jack’s name in the distance. It began to slowly fade which told me he was running, which also meant that Jack was running too. I ran out with my cell phone, only to see the Impala's front crushed into an old oak tree outside their home. Dean later came back confirming that he ran after Jack but lost him. I then ran it to Bobby’s, who was only 5 blocks always and borrowed his truck.

Which brings us to our current situation. Bobby had also decided to take one of his other old cars and decided to roam the neighborhood in case Jack decided to come back. As for Dean and I, we’re roaming around a nearby neighborhood. We’ve been driving for the past hour and still no luck. Not only that, by my stomach is starting to feel bad. Dean may be an omega, but I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of an angry Dean. Alpha or not.

“Jack! You better come here right now!”

“Dean, he won’t want to come back if you tell him that. Besides-“

“Look, Sammy, I could give a damn if he’s scared of me or not! He’s supposed to go into heat soon, we’re in a bad neighborhood, and the last thing I want is to have my only son get gang raped by a bunch of alphas!”

“Dean-“

“No Sammy…I…I can’t let him go through what I did…”

            I’m sure he still remembers that day…I do. He and dad had gotten into a heated argument as he found out that Dean was dating an omega named Lisa. John yelled at him for not acting like a “proper” omega should. As a result, Dean ran away from home. I went after him of course, only to find him three hours later bruised and clothes torn to shreds. A few weeks later he found out that he was pregnant with Jack. When dad found out, he called my brother a whore and accused him of sleeping around. So, we decided to leave. Bobby then allowed us to stay with him and even helped me pay for college. As for Dean, he stopped after high school claiming that he wanted to dedicate his time to Jack. Bobby even gave him a job at his garage knowing that it would be hard for Dean to get a good paying job with only a high school degree.

“Hey Dean, it’s been more than an hour. I think we should-”

“I am not giving up Sammy!”

“And neither am I. I was just going to suggest we split up. You take Bobby’s truck and I can go on foot. That way we can cover more ground. And if I ever find something about Jack, you’ll be the first one I call.”

“Sammy it’s cold and dark and-”

“Dean, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“…Okay, Sammy. I…I can’t let anything bad happen to him…I can’t be like dad…”

“Dean.”

I place a reassuring hand on Dean’s right shoulder and look him straight in the eyes.  
  
“You’ll never be like dad. You’re an amazing parent.”

“Amazing parent? I lost my 15-year-old son.”

“Dean, this isn’t your fault. We’ll find him, okay?”

“…Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll take the west side of this neighborhood and call you if I get anything. You take the east side.”

With that I step out of Dean’s car and watch him drive off, leaving a small hint of angry omega. I take a deep breath and continue the search for my nephew on foot.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer’s PoV

“Fuck! I’m so tired. Can’t believe some people can be so stupid. How are they alive?!”

“I hear you Luci. In the meantime, go home. Get a good night’s rest, you’ve earned it. Besides, you don’t have to come in tomorrow, you’re on break.”

“I know Michael, but I just can’t leave this case.”

“The case won’t fall apart if you leave for a week. Besides, I’ll be the one taking over for you.”

“But-“

“No buts. Your vacation is long overdue. So, hurry up and leave before I call security to forcefully remove you from the building.”

“Asshole.”

“Love you too Luci. Now go.”

I shut down my computer and pack up my briefcase, realizing that there’s no use in arguing with Michael. He’s determined to kick me out today and ban me from work for a week. He even got our IT manager to lock me out of my case files and work computer. I quickly leave the building only to begrudgingly remember that I let my younger brother, Castiel borrow my car until he could afford to fix his car. I don’t live that far from work. It’s around a 20-minute walk, or a 5-minute run if he didn’t have to wear a suit for his line of work. Normally one wouldn’t recommend on being out this late, but frankly, I’m too tired and mad to care.

            I begin my boring walk back home which honestly was nice in the sense that it was quiet. I finally made it outside my apartment building when suddenly I smell something alarming. An omega in fear and…in heat?

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

I begin to follow scent when suddenly a scent is introduced into the mixed. Aroused alpha…

“Fuck.”

I begin to sprint towards the scent, only to end up in an alley two blocks away. Quickly my eyes land on the omega curled up on the ground with an alpha lecherously looming over him. It’s disgusting how some alphas think that an omega in heat serves as a form of an invitation to get raped.

“Hey, you! Leave the kid alone!”

Quickly, the alpha stands up straight and stares at me with intense red eyes.

“Fuck off! I found him first!”

“Not planning on raping him, asshole. Nor am I planning on letting you rape him either. Now get lost before I call the cops!”

“Stupid alpha! Can’t you tell he’s in heat? Omegas don’t care who fucks them, just as long as they get knotted and bred!”

“You sick fuck! That’s it, either leave this instant, or I will personally kick your ass!”

“Try me alpha!”

The idiot quickly starts running towards me, winding up his right arm with the intention of punching me. I quickly grab his right arm and used his force to flip him over me and straight into a nearby dumpster. Then, as he tried getting up, I quickly punched him across the face, successfully knocking him out.

“Idiot. Wish I could use my gun on you if it weren’t for the fact that I could get arrested…”

I then pull out my cell phone from my right pocket and proceed to call 911. Once they confirmed that they were on their way, I turned back to the omega who curled up behind a dumpster near the far end of the alley. Once I approached him, he let out a sad and scared whine.

“P-please don’t…I-I…”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Listen, I’m the lead detective for the Kansas Police Department. My name’s Lucifer Novak, and right now it’s my priority to take you somewhere safe and find your parents.”

“What? No! F-father…he’s mad at me.”

“Then we’ll figure something out. First, let’s get you somewhere safe. We don’t want to attract any more knotheads like him.”

With that, I lifted the boy from the ground and cradled him in my arms. Before I could ask if he was comfortable though, he quickly buried his nose into my neck and inhaled deeply. Then when he exhaled, he let a content purr. Without further question, I quickly take him back to my apartment to avoid further conflict.

Five agonizing flights of stairs later, and I find myself in my apartment which is still in it’s disorganized and hectic state.

“I really need to clean up the place.”

I quickly head to the huge comfy armchair that Gabe insisted on giving me and bend down to place the omega. As I try to loosen my arms though, the kid quickly tightened his grip around my neck.

“Hey, I can’t hold you forever kid. Besides, I need to go get my first aid kit to check you out.”

With that, the kid reluctantly lets me go, realizing a painful whine with it. Before I walked away to get the first aid kit, I grabbed a thick warm blanket I had left earlier that day and draped it over the omega.

“Here, this has my scent. It should help control your hormones for now.”

I then went to retrieve my first aid kit, a wet warm rag, along with leaving setting up the kettle on my stove to use for tea later.

“Okay kid let’s get this over with.”

I quickly wipe away the dirt and grime on his face which revealed a small gash on the upper left side of his forehead. I quickly disinfect and bandage it up, along with a couple of other scratches I found on his left arm.

“Aside from a couple of crashes and a small gash on your head, there’s really nothing to worry about.”

Just at that moment, the kettle began to whistle. I quickly get up and pour the hot water into a mug with honey lavender tea and a spoonful of honey. I then come back to the omega and crouch down in front of the omega.

“Hear, I made you some tea. It should help you calm down your nerves. Can I get you anything else? I don’t have much in the fridge, but I’m sure I still have a couple of cans of soup left.”

“Y-yes please.”

With that, I straighten up, and just as I’m about to walk away, the omega catches my sleeve.

“Jack…my name’s Jack Winchester.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jack. I’ll go make you some soup then come back and talk, okay?”

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam’s PoV

 

“Jack! Where are you? Dean and I are worried about you!”

So far, Boddy, Dean and I have had no luck on locating Jack. I’ve probably gone around the entire neighborhood three times at least and still no luck.

“Jack! We really miss you right now! Especially Dean. I swear he’s not mad at you!”

Still no sign of him…maybe it’s time the police get involved. Even if Dean might not agree, it’s better than leaving him out here all alone in an unknown neighborhood. I decide to take out my cellphone, when suddenly out of nowhere I hear police sirens coming my way. Soon a car flashing blue and red lights passes by.

“This can’t be good…”

I contemplate following the car when I notice the police car pull over a few blocks ahead. I quickly run towards the car, only to find a police officer drag an alpha into the back of their car in handcuff. Once inside the car, I take the chance to talk with the officer before she drives off.

“Excuse me, officer?”

She then turns out and flashes me a warm smile.

“Yes? How can I be of service Mr…?”

“Sam, my name’s Sam Winchester.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester. I’m officer Jody Mills. How can I help you?”

“I uh, I mean my nephew got into a car accident earlier and ran off somewhere around the area. My brother and I have been looking for him for a long time now and he’s supposed to go into heat soon. Can you help us find him?”

“He’s an omega, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Well, I don’t mean to alarm you, but the reason I’m here to arrest this jackass here is that someone reported him for an attempt of rape of a young omega. I didn’t get a name, but the officer who received the call knew him and they decided that they were going to take him to his place since a lot of the officers in the station are alphas. It’s not to say I don’t trust them, but they agreed that it would only worsen things for the omega.”

“What?! That must be him! Wait, is the man who took him an alpha? How are you so sure that he won’t hurt him?”

“Calm down Mr. Winchester. I can assure you that they would’ve had let him take him if there was any sort of risk. I’ll call the station and have them pass me the man’s information.”

“Okay. Uh, I’ll call my brother. To let him know.”

“Sounds good.”

I really hope it’s Jack. Better yet, if it is him, I hope the person who took him is safe. I quickly pull out my cellphone and dial Dean’s number. It doesn’t even ring twice before he picks up.

“Did you find Jack? Is he okay? He’s not hurt, is he? Please tell me you found him, Sammy. I can’t stand not kno-”

“Dean calm down. I-”

“How can I calm down? He’s my son!”

“Dean listen to what I have to say first!”

“…”

“Listen, I’m not sure if it’s him or not but I found an officer who might know where he is.”

“An officer? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know yet. Apparently, there was an incident earlier tonight about an attempt of rape or an omega that someone had reported. Now I don’t know if it was Jack or not, but it was, he’s safe. The person who reported the incident took him home to keep him safe.”

“What?! That son of a bitch better not hurt him!”

“Dean-”

“When I find that asshole, I’m going to-!”

“Mr. Winchester? I have confirmed who made the report.”

I quickly turn towards the officer and muffle Dean’s yells by pressing the phone on my left shoulder.

“What did they tell you? Did they tell you his address?”

“Didn’t need to. Lucky for you two, it was our lead detective who found him. I can quickly take you to his place after I drop this idiot at the station.”

“Yes, that would be great. Is it okay if I tell my brother to meet us there?”

“Of course. Should take us no more than 10 minutes.”

“Thank you so much officer Mills.”

“Please, call me Jody.”

With that, I ride shotgun in Jody’s car while I tell Dean to meet us at the police station. After that, I hang up and impatiently wait for us to arrive at the station. Once there, Both the officer and I exit the car. Dean, of course, is already there waiting anxiously for us.

“Sam! What took you guys so long?”

As I walk up to Dean, Jody opens the rear door and escorts the asshat into the station.

“We’ll leave in a bit Dean. The officer said that she knows that address of the guy and promised to take us there.”

“That jerk better not have laid a hand on Jack.”

“I know Dean. Jody assured me that the guy wouldn’t hurt him. He’s the lead detective for the police department.”

“I could give a shit if he were the president. He has my son!”

“He saved him from getting raped, Dean.”

“Okay boys, ready to leave?”

Before I could even turn around, Dean hops back into Bobby’s truck. Taking that as a cue to go, Jody enters her police vehicle as I enter the passenger’s side of the truck. As we followed Jody, I could smell Dean’s fear and nervousness. He was worried about Jack. After the longest 15-minute drive, we exited our cars and had Jody escort us into an apartment building. We walked all the way to the fifth floor and walked down the hallway until we stood outside of room 527. At this point, Dean reached for my left arm and gripped it tightly. Jody then knocked on the door and called out the man inside.

“Detective Novak! It’s me, Jody!”

A few seconds later, a strong and tall alpha opened the door. Immediately his eyes caught my attention. They were a light shade of blue. Then his hair. It was a dirty blond and had some ends sticking out. He must have been lying down.

“Jody, it’s nice to see you. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yes actually. These two gentlemen here are looking for a young omega who-”

“Where the hell is my son?”

“Dean calm down!”

“Uhm…I see. If you don’t mind me asking, what are your names?”

Before Dean could open his mouth again, I quickly stepped in front of Dean and answered the detective.

“I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean. We um, heard that you saved an omega earlier?”

“I did. He’s currently asleep in one of my guest rooms. Before I let you two in, can I confirm the boy’s name with you two?”

“Yes, his name’s Jack!”

“We’ve got a match then. You two are lucky that he was able to give me a name before he knocked out.”

With that, the detective stood aside and let us and Jody into his apartment. Once inside, Dean furiously scented the air and followed Jack’s scent like a desperate bloodhound.

“Easy there now. If you want to find him, you can just ask me.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s PoV

 

As soon as we enter the guy’s apartment, I get a huge whiff of Jack in heat mixed with alpha. I immediately try to look for Jack by smell. Just when I’m able to track his scent though, the guy decides to interrupt me.

“Easy there now. If you want to find him, you can just ask me.”

“Hey, I’ve been looking for my son for the past couple of hours, so don’t tell me to take it easy.”

“I understand that want to see him again, which you will, but first I need you to calm down a bit. Waking up to a distressed father won’t help him calm down. I’ll just cause him to panic. He’s barely in his first stages of heat, so he’s more reactive to other’s hormones.”

“…Look, I just want to see my son, okay?”

With that, the guy walks me to the room Jack is staying in. Once in front of the door, I let out an involuntary whine. I immediately feel a hand on my shoulder lightly gripping it in a reassuring way. I subconsciously place my right hand over it only to realize that it’s not Sam, but the detective trying to calm me down.

“He’s safe now Mr. Winchester.”

Still, I don’t let my hand drop until a couple of seconds later. I then slowly turn the knob and push the door open. Once wide enough, I peek my head slowly inside only to have my heart drop in relief at the sight of Jack sound asleep. I quickly step inside and walk towards the bed. I tentatively reached my hand towards Jack’s forehead, in fear that this is all a cruel joke. Once my palm met his warm forehead I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I move my had to his hair and lightly tousle it only to find a big band-aid applied to his forehead.

“Is…Is he okay?”

“Yes. He has a small gash on his forehead and a couple of scratches on his left arm, but aside from that, he’s fine. Seems recent though. Mind if I ask why that is?”

“He uh, took my car without asking. Ended up crashing into a nearby oak tree.”

“Well, that explains his head injury. Probably used his left arm to shield himself too.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe I let this happen.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Mr. Winchester. He’s still a kid. Besides, I’ve done worse things when I was his age.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have yelled at him after the crash. I shouldn’t…I should’ve been the one to protect him…”

“Mr. Winchester, you can’t shield your child from the world your entire life. He needs to learn from his choices. As for the more serious incident, I don’t believe that you should blame yourself for that. You did nothing to lead to that event. Luckily, I lived nearby so I was able to intervene. If he knows what’s good for him, he shouldn’t cause any more trouble.”

“I know, it’s just…I don’t think I can live without him…Thank you. For saving him.”

At that moment, Jack began to stir a bit and then slowly opened his eyes. As soon as our eyes met, he quickly threw his arms around my neck.

“Dad!”

“Hey buddy. You got your old man worried.”

“I’m sorry I-”

“Shh, there’s no need to apologize. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

With that, Jack loosened his grip and then turned his attention to Sam.

“I’m sorry for making you all worry about me…”


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

~~Hi everyone!~~

~~It's been a very long time since I've last been on here. And there are many reasons for that honestly. One of the main ones being my current fight against depression. I've lately been looking over the chapters I've submitted so far, and I just know that it's not my best work. And it's frustrating seeing them posted up here when I know I can write better than this. Which is why I've decided to temporarily take down this story to rewrite it in a more coherent and understandable format (I'll also be proofreading the chapters before I post them too.) Writing is honestly a passion of mine, so even though this story will be temporarily removed, I'll be posting a smaller story. For now, I will be keeping this up for a day or two, but after that, I will delete it from my Ao3 account and post the other story I've been working on. Wish me luck on editing this poorly written story! :'D~~

~~-Eric~~

 

UPDATE!!!

So it has recently come to my attention that it's been a very long time since I've updated this story which could be misinterpreted considering the above crossed out message. Just want to say that I'm fine and that I've just been putting more attention to another story that I'm also posting on Ao3. And although I have depression, like with everyone else who has it, it does fluctuate from time to time (aka, there will be times in which I won't feel so bad and times in which I'll feel really depressed). When re-reading the previous update, it has been brought to my attention that I wrote it during a time in which I wasn't feeling too well. For all those who have written nice comments about my story, thank you guys so much! It really means a lot and motivates me to keep working on my stories. I still want to make a couple of revisions over this though, but I have been working on the next chapter. Anyways, Just wanted to let you guys know that I deeply appreciate your comments. :D

 

\- Eric


End file.
